


You'll be alright

by MarlizaTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex can't stop working trope, And angst, Chapter names are lyrics from the musical cause I am mainstream, F/F, Fluff, Hamgelica is a thing but not really, Happy Ending, I use the q word sometimes, Internalized Queerphobia, M/M, Maria had a sad life trope, My First Fanfic, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlizaTrash/pseuds/MarlizaTrash
Summary: Another college Hamilton AU. A rather short story (20ish chapters) about the Hamilsquad and the Schuyler Sisters at college. The main focus of the story is going to be Lams and Marliza. Since this is a short story I didn't developed a lot of other relations and Burr, Jefferson and Madison make no appearance. (Chapters will be between 600 and 1000 words) (Bi-weekly updates)





	1. “How does a bastard, orphan, land in Columbia?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfiction I wrote so I would love to hear some feedback from you guys. Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language but it is my preferred language to write so if some phrases or some grammar don't make sense I apologize.

“This is it”, Alexander thought as he arrived in front of Columbia University, "I have made it into an Ivy League college". He smiled at this thought. All of his life he's been told that a bastard orphan cannot make it far in this world. Yet he proved them wrong, he got a lot farther by being a lot smarter, and getting a scholarship to Columbia despite being from an island in the Caribbean. "I knew you would be proud of me, mom."  
His thoughts were interrupted by a young man that looked like a student "Hey, if you're looking for the Freshman council, it's back there", he pointed at a building a few feet ahead of them. “Oh yeah okay thank you”, Alexander answered him. This young man probably thought he needed help. Most people probably don’t stand in front of the campus unless they are completely lost. 

He made his way to the building and about an hour later he was in front of his dorm. He'd gotten his schedule and everything else he needed. He opened the door. Nobody else was in there, but his roommate had already moved in. Some of this things on his side of the room looked expensive. Alexander wasn't sure what to think of it, since he on the contrary owned only cheap things. He wondered how it would be to live with someone that never had to count and recount every penny in order to survive.

While he was moving the few things he'd brought with him into the furniture, the door opened and 3 men emerged into room. All of them were African American. The first to enter was rather tall and had his curly hair in a ponytail. The second had short hair and the third one looked younger than the other two, he also had longish hair and freckles across his face.

"So you must be my roommate", said the one with the ponytail in slight French accent "Hey, I'm Gilbert du Motier but everybody calls me Lafayette"  
"Oh hi I'm Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you guys"  
"I'm Hercules Mulligan and the lil child over there is John Laurens."  
"I am not a child just cause I'm a year younger then y'all... can you believe them ?" John said.  
They all laughed.  
Great so my roommate has a group of friends that seem to know each other very well, so if I want to befriend him I would have to fit into all of this.  
Hercules continued: "By the way in case you're wondering why we've got weird ass names, my parents are some history freaks and the French guy over there has some fancy titles."  
"You like to speak for others don't you, also what you mean with 'fancy titles' ?" , Alexander asked Hercules.  
John answered instead of him: "Ah we've got a smartass over here, also yeah he does like to do this but then we know each other since sophomore year of high school so you can't blame him"  
Then Lafayette explained:" Some of my ancestors were aristocrats but I don't care about all of that too much that's why I've moved to New York a few years ago, kind of escaping all of that"  
"So what are you studying if I may ask", Alex wondered.  
“I'm majoring in literature.”, Lafayette said.  
“I'm majoring in Business.”, Hercules answered.  
“And I’m studying art”, John replied.  
“Okay cool. I’m doing a minor in Law and my mayor is Political science”, Alex explained them.  
“Ah yas he's a smartass told ya”, John said smiling.  
“Yeah you like em that way don't ya Johnny”, Herc teased his friend  
Alex started blushing.  
John smiled at Alex.  
"Uuuuuh love is in the air" ,Lafayette smirked. Then he asked Alex: "You're gay too?"  
"No.. I…I’m Bi actually", Alexander hesitated and blushed even more.  
"I'm sorry it still feels weird to talk about it."  
"Don't worry hun, I'm pan so I totally get you, Herc’s gonna be the only straight guy as always.", Lafayette tried to make Alexander feel better.  
"I swear to god lgbtq people are the best wingmen ever” Herc said, “But you guys I've gotta go I forgot some shit at my father's place, I have to go get them, John wanna help?"

John agreed and they both left the room. Alexander was alone with Lafayette.  
I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable Alex, if I can call you that"  
"Yeah no it's fine, just not used to talk about that stuff", he answered his roommate.  
"Get where you're coming from, both John and I haven't told our families yet, because it's hard to be accepted when you come from an wealthier place. Hope that doesn’t sound pretentious.”  
“No I get what you mean, you have to meet the high standards that come with money I get that. I know that life isn’t black and white.  
“True that, by the way the guys and I are hitting a bar later wanna tag along?” , Lafayette asked Alex, ”We could get to know each other, I think you could fit just nice in our lil squad we have going on.”  
"I'd rather not, but thanks for the invitation, I don’t like going to places like that. " Alex always was a cautious around new people. Especially since he has already told them a big secret of him. Furthermore Alex despises bar and clubs and places where people are drunk, he knew from experience that people get stupid when they are drunk.


	2. "You walked in and my heart went boom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I'll try to do updates once around Wednesday and once during the weekend. Thanks for sticking with me :)

Later that evening, Lafayette, John and Herc are in a bar in lower Manhattan. After a few beers the conversation is all about Lafayette new roommate.  
"Did you have to be so obvious about it Herc?", John growled at his friend.  
"Look I don't make the rules there was some tension between y'all, and you always need 20 years to confess a crush Johnny."  
"Hun I don't wanna agree with Herc but It’s true, you let some many guys slip away cause you’re too afraid to act", Lafayette added.  
“Plus your guy is Bi, which means you’re also facing the concurrence from the ladies.”, Hercules added.   
"If anyone touches my Alexander I'm gonna fucking kill them at Weehawken like they did back in the days.", John stated.  
"Your alexander???", Herc and Lafayette both exclaimed.  
"Shit" John said before emptying his 5th beer, “Y’all got me, but come on he’s cute”   
“Yeah def, you should go grab him. In the meanwhile I’m a go grab that cute lady in red, with the long brown hair at the counter”, Herc declared.   
He walked up to the counter: "Hey, you look familiar do we know each other? "  
"Gosh you disgust me"  
"Don’t be so mean, I was just trying to get your number."   
"No. Can you please get out of my way I’m trying to work"   
At that moment another waitress screamed across the room: "Maria can you do an Pina colada and a Mojito for table 6, also weird guy trying to flirt with her, she doesn't like dicks, so fuck off"   
You could hear, Lafayette and John laugh all across the bar.  
Hercules came back to the table they were sitting, tail between his leg.  
“Damn that was an epic fail”, John teased him. 

Meanwhile in his dorm, Alex was thinking about this John guy.  
He was definitely cute and Lafayette had told him that John had skipped a grade which was why he was younger then all of them, so he couldn't be stupid either.  
But Alex just couldn't picture him coming back with a boyfriend to Puerto Rico.   
He knew that it wouldn’t turn out well for the both of them. Some people already called him homophobic names for being a nerd.  
He remembered being told things like “You think you’re smart, fag, with all of your gays ass books”, in Spanish. " Whatever don’t think about this now, you need some sleep. There will be enough time to think about John in boring class", he told himself. He fell asleep shortly after. 

Alex woke up to the sound of Lay coming back around 1:30 in the morning but he fell back asleep once Laf was in his bed again.

At about 7 am Alex's alarm rang. Lafayette grumbled across the room: "Fucking 8 am classes"

Alex disappeared into the bathroom to get read. He turned on his phone. Overnight he got a text message from his Abuela, well she wasn't really his Abuela but she had cared for him after a hurricane destroyed his home. She was really the only family he had left since he was 14. And also the only person from Puerto Rico he actually cared about.

*Ola Alexander, how is college, do you like it? Big kiss Abuela Claudia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, Alexander is not from Puerto Rico and didn't had a grandmother that cared for him, but I have an unhealthy obsession with Lin so yeah.


	3. I am not throwing away my shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's the 3rd chapter of my story, sorry it took me a while I was sick. Thanks to all of the people that left kudos. I'm glad you enjoy my story :)

After lunchbreak, Eliza texted her sister.

*I gave those guys my number, they are kinda chill might stay in touch with them *

*Do so I’ll def stay in touch with Alexander cause he’s so fucking smart we talked a lil on the way and we have a similar way of seeing the world, plus he is soooooo hot legit the perfect guy *

*Yaaaas gurl go get him, a younger guy with an elder girl is like so cuteeeee :D *

She was happy for her sister. Even though Eliza had also took a look at Alexander cause at the end of the day she knew she couldn’t win against her sister. Besides she had come out to her parents as bi and it would probably be smarter to actually date a girl to prove them that it isn’t only a phase.

Plus if she were to date a guy now her parents would probably talk so much shit, they might even achieve that a potential boyfriend would break up with her.

 

Alexander sat in his dorm after classes, looking through his notes. He knew that even though it was great that he had gained so many new friends in 2 days, he couldn’t let his goal out of sight. President Cheetos isn’t making anything easy for Immigrants like him. He’ll have to work harder than the average to reach his goals.

He got a text from Angelica but ignored it.

“I can’t let my thoughts get carried away by cute girls like the Angelica or cute boys like John”, he reminded himself and whispered his mantra to himself: “I will not throw away my shot!”

“Well I don’t see any shots to throw away, also wtf Alex it’s the first day and you are already rereading your notes.” Lafayette had walked into the room.

“Well to have a high GPA you have to put work into it”, Alex answered.

“Okay Alex you go gurl but maybe you shouldn’t ignore your phone completely” ,he said.

Alex had gotten a message from John.

“I didn’t came here to play, I need to succeed” He looked at his phone.

*Hey Alex do you want to hang out sometimes:)?* “Neither did I came here to get a relationship”, he added

“Damn you are weird Alexander Hamilton”, Lafayette told him, and got out of the room again. He had a weird look on his face. “

 

Wait what did I just said…Shit…that might have came out wrong”, Alex started thinking, “But then how could these rich ass people understand what it feels like to have perfect grades in order to survive, where I am right now a relationship comes in second place. Now he probably thinks that I don’t care about his friends. Of course it isn’t like that but how could he understand. I won’t bother, not now.”, he sighed and got back to his notes.

 

Lafayette walked to Herc’s and John’s room. He found Eliza sitting there and the guys were chatting.

“You guys my roommate is the weirdest person I’ve ever met, he legit just told me he doesn’t want to date people at college and apparently don’t want to have fun either. Apparently all he wants to do is have a.4.0.”

He saw that John wanted to start a sentence but he Laf interrupted him before he started saying anything:

“John don’t even try he legit said I care more about my grades the I care about people. “You don’t know the battles he’s fought maybe he has a reason for being like that and I’m sure he didn’t literally say that.”, John argued.

“Why are you even trying, he ignored your text, like he read it and then locked his phone again, do you really want to defend that kind of person”, Lafayette now as pissed on.

“Yo Laf calm the fuck down, of he’s an ass, he ain’t worth fighting over”, Herc tried to bring his friend down.

Lafayette sighed loudly but after that they let the topic be. Laf didn’t wanted to get any more angry at his roommate, even though he was genuinely confused by Alexander. John on his side spend time in his thoughts, trying to explain such behavior. He couldn’t find any logic explanation so he concluded that it must be due to some kind of irrational thought of Alex's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry Alex kind of sounds like an ass right now, he'll get better, I promise :D. Also I won't call 45 by his proper name cause I don't do it irl either.


	4. The plan is to fan this spark into a flame

After a while, Angelica and Alexander had a close relationship but despite Angelica’s rather obvious advances, it never became more then friendship. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was somebody else in his life. It was rare for a guy not to act on her signals. Nevertheless she persisted. She would always no matter the context. 

Alexander had quickly understood that he could hang with his new friends more and still have enough time for school papers and work off campus. He didn’t wanted to keep pushing away John, he knew his body wanted to be near him. But there was a feeling inside of him, he didn’t quite knew what it was, that told him that it wasn’t a good idea. 

Also he knew that he eventually had to tell Angelica that he had nothing but platonic feelings for her. But then, he was afraid of losing her. Angelica the smartest person he’d ever met, someone on his level of wit. He’d grown so fond of her in this short time. Same goes for her little sister. Eliza was the kindest person on this planet, he was sure of that. How could he risk losing both friendships, for something as silly as a potential relationship that would've been judged by every on Puerto Rico. It didn’t quite matter since he probably wouldn’t go back, still it was a weight in his mind. “You make no sense Alexander.”, he told himself.

John realized that he wouldn’t get to Alex. He tried his best but every advance was met by some bullshit excuse. It didn’t quite make sense in his head because every time they saw each other he seemed to smile a little more he had before, he laughed a little harder at his jokes.   
It was impossible to make eye contact with him, every time John tried, Alex would look away awkwardly. This drove John crazy. He got so many mixed signals from Alex. 

One day John and Angelica were talking about him. “You know I’ve spent quite some time with him I’m starting to think it’s impossible to get really close to Alexander Hamilton.”, Angelica had said. “So you’re not dating or anything?”, John then asked. They weren’t. Ange didn’t got close to Alex either. Maybe she was right, you couldn’t get close to him. Maybe he should let it be.

Angelica thought about what John had asked her. “Why would he care? I mean, it could be that he was wondering since I’m seem close to Alex. But I think there is something else…”, And then she realized all of it, the looks they were throwing at each other, the way they behaved around each other. Suddenly it made sense. “John has a crush on Alex, now the question is, if Alex has the same feelings for him…Shit Angelica what do you do know? Either you try to be his friend and make John and Alex happen, you try to take down John and win Alex for yourself, or leave of it be entirely and leave this friend group.” 

Eliza in the meanwhile had met Miss Maria Reynolds. She works at a bar downtown. And she was the prettiest women Eliza had seen in her entire life. 

The first time Eliza saw her Maria she had worn this bright red lipstick and she was wearing a black dress with red roses on it. Her brown curls hung to her shoulders. She’d smiled at her. Eliza had smiled back. Later that evening, they were making out. 

Now their relationship was everything but easy. Maria being an only child brought up by her very conservative father. She couldn’t allow herself to be openly queer. One time her father caught her looking at girl. From this moment on she knew, as long as her father had financial control over her she couldn’t openly date a girl. She still had scars from that evening. Ever since Maria was sixteen she started to work, save up money, when she graduated a few months ago, she’d started community college, looking for an apartment, somewhere cheap. Maria had Eliza swear not to tell anybody about her, not even Angelica. 

It sucked because Eliza knew that she could help her girlfriend if she would let her. Eliza’s father could give her a loan, which she would pay back once she would have a real job. “I am not your charity case Liza”, her girlfriend had responded to that propose, “I really like you, but you have to promise not to pity me, I can make it out of my own mess.” She often used that phrase. She smiles after saying with a look of determination in her eyes. 

During the brief time they had dated, Eliza tried to make life as easy as possible for her girlfriend. She stayed at her place every time she could, without Ange getting suspicious. When Maria woke up around 2 pm after a night at the bar, Eliza had cooked for her, cleaned the house and done the laundry. And every time after Maria woke up she kissed Eliza and said: “You don’t have to do this babe.” For Eliza it was the least she could do. 

Today it was different though. When Maria woke up, she looked distressed. “Babe you have to go now, my father is coming home and he’ll be home for 2-3 weeks, you can’t come here during this time, okay?” Eliza smiled faintly. “Okay Mare, please stay safe, in case there is anything. Ange and I have an…” Maria interrupted her. “Yes Liza I know you have an apartment off campus, but there won’t happen anything okay, I’ll call you on my way to work now go he’ll be home any minute.” Eliza took her things, kissed her girlfriend goodbye and left. She worried about Maria, but she knew the conditions of their relation. Maria wants it that way she says it safest for her that way. So she’ll respect the wishes of her baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll keep uploading this story, I've got an idea for a better fanfic and I'm not really happy with all of this. Being my first fic I'm aware It's kinda shitty.


End file.
